ratchet_and_clank_loungefandomcom-20200214-history
R
"The invasion of the Nethers lasted only a few days, but they have torn down the galaxy in a way we have never seen before. People are in fear and if we want such chaos to not take over, we need to establish security and new leadership. Vote for me as your president, and I can assure you, I will lead this galaxy into the modern era. Where tragedies like these will only be a vague memory." - Barbara Jarvis 'Episode 1: Interesting Times '''was the first plot arc within the new lounge, and started a few years after the crisis with Vendra Prog and her brother, Neftin. It revolved mainly around how the Galaxy is recovering from that horrible time, forming new leaders and replacing old ones. Synopsis Missing in Action ''"Those who do not remember the past, are condemned to repeat it." - Barbara Jarvis, dwelling in her past. The crisis with the Prog-siblings has been erradicated a few years ago. The Polaris Galaxy slowly recovers from the Nethers' invasion, and Clank subsequently goes missing. Ratchet, having to deal with both his friend's disappearance and his inner demons, created by Vendra Prog after accusing him of giving up on his race, secludes himself from the rest of the galaxy. It's around this time that Political Leader Barbara Jarvis rises in power and attempts to claim her place as President of Polaris in Qwark's absence. Viewing the Lombax hero as an obstacle, she begins a public campaign to tarnish his name. Drawing evidence from grave damage to public property, the result of Ratchet's attempts to foil certain criminal's plans, as well as pointing out the rise of pirate activity in Polaris with the return of Captain Romulus Slag and his crew, she claims that the Lombax's efforts were in vein, since he was unable to put an end to the criminal's evil deeds. Therefore he would not continue to have jurisdiction to act on behalf of galactic authorities. Arms Embargo "It is not oppression. It is mandatory to assure the continued safety of our society." - Barbara Jarvis explaining the reasons behind the Arms Embargo. With whispers of Dr. Nefarious being spotted in the Breegus Sector making contact with his former allies, Jarvis comprises a plan to rise in popularity before her presidential campaign by not only apprehending the most notorious criminal in the Galaxy, but also putting away the hero that saved the Galaxy more than two times, in an attempt to replace him as the true hero of Polaris. Ordering an arms embargo on all robots in the Galaxy, Jarvis uses this public restriction against the species to attract the mad doctor's attention into coming out of hiding. In the mean time, a governmental body slowly builds itself, as the Polaris Galaxy makes an offer for a united government with the Solana Galaxy. Notable politicians that are part of this political entity include Solana President Phyronix, the Leader of the Agorian race Commander Lornock Argos and Talwyn Apogee, as well as rumors about a Terachnoid representative in the form of Pollyx and Sasha Phyronix, daughter of President Phyronix, who is Mayor of Metropolis in the Solana Galaxy as well as Minister of Defense. During that time, Commander Lornock Argos takes advantage of the situation to promote his Battleplex arena. He comes into contact with anchorman Dallas Wanamaker and anchorwoman Juanita Alvaro of Pox News and offers them the chance to become the new hosts of the Agorian Battleplex, if they can provide him with "fresh meat" for the arena. Just Business "Well look who it is." "Miss Vendra, how the mighty have fallen." - Thugs-4-Less Leader taunting Vendra Prog after her release from Zordoom on acount of being mentally ill. Sometime after the assemble of the political leaders of both Galaxies, the Prog siblings are released from Zordoom Prison after being declared mentally ill. They soon find out they've been targeted by the mercenary organization known as Thugs-4-Less, who seek their promised bolts from the contract they made with each other during the Nether crisis. Fearing retribution from the brotherhood, the siblings go into hiding. While Neftin effectively stays hidden from both the Polaris Defense Force as well as the Thugs-4-Less, Vendra can't help herself from experiencing the galaxy. Having spent her whole life attempting to bring her race back, she never got the chance to experience the wonder that is life. She soon begins listening to the Pirate Radio, hosted by pirate duo Captain Romulus Slag and his first mate, Rusty Pete, where she proceeds to make numerous calls out of excitement. She also develops a crush on the mad doctor that is Dr. Nefarious and begins dedicating songs to him and sending him love letters, all anonymously. The Wrong Hero "It is true that I have been on a diplomatic mission to Reepor. You see, with Mrs. Jarvis forming a council for planetary leaders, a sad truth has come to my attention. Reepor has no representitive. The Cragmites were denied their right to be in the council." -Clank being intervewed by Dallas Wannamaker on Pox News. While the Galaxy seems to develop on Ratchet's absence, Clank finally makes his return. Contacting Pox News for an interview, he reveals he has been on a diplomatic trip on planet Reepor for the past few months of his disappearance. Having heard of Jarvis' attempt to form a government assembled with the Political Leaders of the two Galaxies, he draws attention to the fact the Cragmite race has not been reached to send a representative. Publicly accusing Ratchet for being the sole purpose of the Cragmite's tarnished reputation, to the shock of everyone, he challenges Jarvis to file an arrest warrant for the Lombax and meet Clank for a diplomatic meeting to discuss the rights of the Cragmite race to claim their place on the senate. Ratchet does not believe these words came from a friend and, after a heart-warming call from Talwyn and a few encouraging words, he gets the push he needs to get out there once more. His first move, contact Captain Qwark. Who was apparently filming a sequel to the film "My Blaster Runs Hot". During this time, Dr. Nefarious appears before Jarvis and the two of them meet for the first time. His interest peaked at Jarvis' determination to meet him, he requests an audience with her. During the meeting, Jarvis gives the doctor an ultimatum, giving him either the choice to surrender to the appropriate authorities or leave the Galaxy, in promise of retracting the Arms Embargo. Nefarious, furious from her actions, threatens to make the fight personal and disconnects, during which Lawrence, the mad doctor's butler, reconnects and apologizes for his master's rude behaviour as he was a bit cranky that week. He soon launches an attack on PDF HQ in Luminopolis. Due to being highly outnumbered Nefarious Forces retreat, but not before causing severe casualties. Dr. Nefarious proceeds to broadcast a message throughout Polaris Galaxy, stating whoever joins Barbara Jarvis' PCPL will be targeted by his forces and annihilated, effectively discouraging a number of politicians from joinning the PCPL. Secret Plots "I can hardly understand why there's an exception made for the Cragmite Race. If anything, being the remnants of its former self they need a representitive more than anybody." -Clank, in a diplomatic meeting with Jarvis. Learning of the studios' location, Ratchet goes to meet Qwark but is soon met with Thugs-4-Less grunts that are scouting the studio for valuables. Ratchet soon finds out that the Thugs-4-Less have kidnapped Qwark and have set course for the Agorian Battleplex, apparently to fulfill a contract with a certain individual that claimed Qwark as hostage. In the mean time, Clank is having a diplomatic meeting with Jarvis, where she is intrigued by the evidence Clank has brought that supports what she was already intended to do. Apprehend the Lombax in order to boost her own image. A bit skeptical, she asks rather bluntly why Clank suddenly turned on his friend, to which Clank awkwardly avoids to answer. He then proceeds to change the subject, bringing to the discussion the matter of the Cragmite race having the right to have a representative in the Polaris senate. Jarvis passes the idea as ridiculous, pointing out the years of war and destruction the Cragmites had caused during the Great War, to which Clank replies that it is of no different compared to many other political leaders that are part of the senate, namely Commander Lornock Argos and Pollyx, one of Dr. Nefarious' former allies. He points out it is of no importance to this matter. He continues to say that every race, no matter its history, deserves to be politically represented, and that it could possibly create quite the scandal. Jarvis hesitates, noticing what game Clank is playing, and inevitably agrees to accept the political leader of the remnants of the race that is now the Cragmite Empire. Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds "Well, Emilio Carpaccio, it looks like you're all out of tricks now!" -Qwark reading his lines on the set of "My Blaster Runs Hot: The Sequel", unaware that Thugs are lurking in the Backround. After Ratchet reaches the Agorian Battleplex, he is soon informed Qwark has been registered as a gladiator in the up-coming tourney. To save him, he is forced to register himself as well. As Dallas and Juanita enter the arena atop their spacecraft to host the show on Pox News, it is soon revealed by them that the tournament was a ploy constructed by Commander Lornock Argos. The Agorian Commander enters the Arena atop his War Grok and challenges the two heroes to a fight, proclaiming himself to be the Slayer of the Last Lombax in the universe and that he would to Tachyon one better. Ratchet soon begins battling the Agorian, with Qwark running for his life. Argos reveals in the midst of battle that he is aware of Ratchet's tampering with the Great Clock and his involvement in the Battle of Gimlick Valley and that he would reveal it to everyone. As the fight heats up, saccumbs to Qwark's pleas and betrays the Agorian Commander, slamming Argos on the ground and burrying him under its large mass. Ratchet threatens him that if he reveals that to anyone, he would come for him, and Ratchet and Qwark soon head for Planet Reepor to meet Clank and learn the truth behind his interview on Pox News. Notable Characters # Ratchet (Central Role) # Clank (Central Role) # Talwyn (Secondary Role) # Barbara Jarvis (Central Role) # Captain Qwark (Central Role) # Thugs-4-Less Leader (Central Role) # Lornock Argos (Secondary Role) # Dr. Nefarious (Secondary Role) # Lawrence (Secondary Role) Major Events * Clank goes missing. * Barbara Jarvis leads a public campaign against Ratchet. * Barbara Jarvis orders an arms embargo on all robots to attract Dr. Nefarious' attention and boycot his rise to power. * Barbara Jarvis establishes the Polaris Council of Planetary Leaders (PCPL). * Clank returns, publically supporting the Cragmites' rights for a representative in the PCPL. * Clank publically accuses Ratchet for tarnishing the Cragmite's name. * Ratchet goes to find Qwark, but learns he has been kidnapped by Thugs-4-Less. * Clank and Barbara Jarvis have a diplomatic meeting, where she accepts the Cragmite Emperor to the PCPL. * Dr. Nefarious and Jarvis meet for the first time in person, with the latter angering the mad scientist and earning his retaliation. * Dr. Nefarious seeks to retaliate for Jarvis' threats against him and launches an attack against the main HQ of the PDF. * Due to being outnumbered, Nefarious' forces retreat but cause a lot of casualties. * Dr. Nefarious broadcasts a message to the Polaris Galaxy, stating whoever joins Barbara Jarvis' PCPL will be targeted by his forces, effectively discouraging many politicians from joinning the council. Trivia * This was a plot hatched by J.B. * The idea of Clank missing was hatched by Kim Van Manie . Since Ratchet was nothing without his robotic companion, Kim begun acting as if Ratchet didn't know where Clank was. Albeit missing. * The plot's main antagonist was supposed to be Dr. Nefarious, but it was promptly changed after J.B. claimed he had a better plot in mind. * Ratchet feeling discouraged and staying out of the spotlight was actually a ploy. In reality Kim Van Manie, the admin of Ratchet, was having a busy year and couldn't roleplay often enough. * Adminship of Clank, one of the central protagonists of the arc, was switched during the duration of the plot. It was originally under the ownership of Katie, another roleplayer. Category:Events